


Daddy...

by CrushedEmerald



Category: Original Work, poems - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedEmerald/pseuds/CrushedEmerald





	

I thought we were happy  
Was I so wrong  
Innocent and naive  
You’ve been gone so long

I’m not sure what happened  
It was all so fast  
And now you’re not here  
Just a memory in the past

I thought you loved me  
Clearly that wasn’t the case  
Otherwise my heart would be whole  
Without this big empty space

I try not to hate you  
Though I’ve cried and cried  
I wish you did more  
I wish you actually tried

You took the easy route out  
You left us high and dry  
You ran and hid  
Without an explanation why

Now its been so long  
And I try not to care  
But it plays on my mind  
So would you kindly share

The reason why  
I feel so alone  
I want answers to my questions  
But I don’t want you home…


End file.
